


Everything

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, post canon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

After Arthur’s class that evening, he catches a ride home with Ralph. They sit out on the front stoop of the building while Ralph smokes a cigarette.

“How is it you don’t drive, Arthur?” Ralph asks, staring out into the night. “Not that I minded giving you a ride—it’s just curious. I know Merlin has a car.”

“I can drive, just not very well,” Arthur says. “I don’t like it much.” He’s found the best way to get along in this world is to stick to the truth as much as possible. Otherwise, it’s too difficult to keep up with the lies. Actually, Arthur remembers, this was Merlin’s advice to him.

Arthur leans back and looks down the block. He’s had the odd sensation all afternoon that he’s being watched. The back of his neck prickles and his senses are on constant alert, just as they always had been when he’d take his men on journeys afield. A lot of singles live in the neighborhood, with people coming and going frequently. Arthur can’t see anything particularly out of the ordinary, yet he can’t shake the feeling that something’s up.

When Ralph finishes his cigarette, they enter the building and take the lift. Arthur still hates the thing, but he can’t think of an excuse to use the stairs. Ralph isn’t likely to believe Arthur needs the exercise after all the sword fighting he just participated in.

They separate at their respective doors, and after Ralph disappears inside his, Arthur takes a look down the hall. A movement near the stair well draws his attention, and he walks that way.

“Who’s there?” he calls out. There’s no answer, and Arthur slowly inches forward until he’s in front of the door that leads to the stairs. He peers through the tiny window, but he sees nothing in the dim interior of the stairwell.

Gripping the handle, Arthur pulls the door open and steps inside.

He isn’t too surprised at who he finds leaning against the wall. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Arthur’s been thinking of Brandon Davies ever since lunch.

“Why are you following me, Davies?” he asks.

“I don’t like the way you spoke to me earlier,” Davies says.

Arthur crosses his arms over his chest. _The gall._

“Really. Perhaps if you weren’t always around Merlin, I wouldn’t have a problem with you.”

“You know,” Davies says, pushing off the wall. “It would be in your best interests to be nice to me. You see, there’s something going on with you and Merlin. Something that I haven’t quite put my finger on, but I’ve got an idea what it is. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll let me be, Arthur Pendragon.”

The way Davies says Arthur’s name sends chills down Arthur’s spine. With a jerk, Arthur grabs hold of the man’s collar and smashes him back against the wall.

“Don’t. Threaten. Me. You won’t like the outcome.”

“Are you implying you’ll do away with me, Arthur?” Davies asks. “I don’t think so. What would our Merlin think?”

“He’s not our Merlin, he’s _my_ Merlin, you cur, and he’d think we are well and done with you!”

“Would he?” Davies asks. “I’m his friend. I would’ve been more if you hadn’t shown up. Isn’t that why you’ve gone out of your way to tolerate my presence for so long—because Merlin asked you to?”

Arthur’s nostrils flare, and he brings his face barely an inch from Davies’ and growls out, “You’d better listen to me, you hedge-born swine! I should have said this long ago. Stay away from Merlin. Far away. I don’t want to see your face again, do you hear me?” Arthur roughly shakes Davies, bringing him up off his feet.

“Now, you see?” Davies appears surprisingly unconcerned in the face of Arthur’s considerable wrath. “Who says that these days? ‘Hedge-born swine’…” he shakes his head. “It just makes me wonder.”

The unease in Arthur’s chest triples, and he drops Davies, stepping away from him.

“Just stay away.”

“And if I don’t?” Davies asks.

“I don’t know what you think you know about us,” Arthur says, “but it really doesn’t matter. You’re a nutcase who’s had his head buried in medieval history for too many years. No one will pay any attention to what you have to say.” He swings around and opens the door.

“Don’t make the mistake of underestimating me, _m’lord_ ,” Davies says, then chuckles when Arthur’s back stiffens before he walks out.

Arthur is shaking by the time he gets into the flat. It’s late, and everything’s quiet. Aithusa runs to meet him, meowing softly. He reaches down and scoops up the cat, cradling her in his arms and petting her soft fur, more to soothe himself than her.

“Shh,” he whispers, “don’t wake Merlin.” Arthur goes to stand at the door of their bedroom, staring in at Merlin sleeping peacefully in their bed, a shaft of moonlight pouring in from the window and hitting Merlin’s face. Arthur knows he will protect this man with his very life, if it comes down to it. Merlin is everything.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who saw the warning for major character death on the previous entry, that was a mistake! Sorry!


End file.
